Silver Fleet (Silver Hand)
The Silver Fleet is a collection of warships that sails under the banner of the Order of the Silver Hand. Background Initially made up of ships owned by Matiff Durthan, the ships were used in the defense of Stormwind City against the necropolis operated by the cultist, Shazia, during the plague outbreak shortly before the Kirin Tor Offensive launched their assault on the Isle of Thunder. After the necropolis attack, where the ships were able to disable the shields, Matiff Durthan brought up the idea of having a naval force for the Order of the Silver Hand to Tenevus Stromheart, which was later approved. After approval the fleet was kept in Stormwind Harbor, being maintained while occasionally running supply trips down the Lion's Landing. Most recently, the Prometheus, a new carrier-class warship, was added to the fleet. The Silver Fleet was given fully to the Order of the Silver Hand when Matiff Durthan left the Order. Giving the command of the fleet to whomever Grand Master Stromheart chose for the position. Ships The Adamantite Heart Originally a goblin transport ships, this vessel has undergone a massive transformation and now resembles one of the Alliance Icebreakers. A large ship that relies mainly on it’s steam powered, paddle wheel for propulsion, however sails are folded away should extra speed be needed, or should something happen to the engine. ]] The main differences between this ship and the Icebreakers is the fact that there is no eagle head above the battering ram, instead on each side of the front, sit two metal goblin dragon cannons capable of spewing fire for quite a distance in front of the ship. Also with the differences, complimenting the dragon guns are two mortar systems up front on the deck along with two rows of eight cannons along the sides, two cannons facing forward beside the dragon guns, and two facing aft. What one cannot see are four deployable rocket-firing systems that were handmade by Matiff Durthan to lift out from the lower firing deck and fire from the upper most deck. The engine, also crafted by Matiff Durthan, has increased the speed slightly beyond what the Icebreakers have. At the rear of the ship, flying proudly is a flag bearing the silver hammer of the Silver Hand, set upon a blue cloth. The Might of the Maelstrom A brand new Alliance frigate like those seen at Lion’s Landing and even more recently at the Isle of Thunder. It sails proudly under the banner of the Silver Hand, its sails decorated with a symbol of the noble Order. While just like those other Alliance frigate, this one has had the aft torn out and replaced to work with the steam powered, paddle wheel common to the Alliance Icebreakers to further increase the warship’s speed. Just like other frigates, this one is not without being armed to the teeth. Three rows of twelve cannons face both starboard and port side, with four facing forward and four facing the stern. Sitting on top of the deck, towards the front to avoid the sails, rest two mortar systems to fire shells deep inland. The Leviathan The Leviathan is the sister ship to the Might of the Maelstrom, this mighty vessel looks almost identical to the other frigate. However the differences come to the coloring right off the bat. While the Might only has one sail that’s decorated for the Order, the Leviathan has all sails a blue color with the silver hammer on it. Flags flutter from the aft with the same symbol, denouncing the great Order the ship hails from. Another difference that one would spot off from the beginning is the lacking of a paddle-wheel towards the rear, the Leviathan relying completely on the power of the wind. Also just like her sister, the Leviathan is a terror on the sea with her guns. Three rows of twelve cannons, four facing forward, and four aft. While she lacks the mortars that the Might has, instead she houses a large mobile command room within her belly. The Prometheus As large as the Alliance Airships, the Prometheus is a new carrier-class of warship that was recently added to the fleet. She was built with support and transportation in mind. She’s large enough to house a small army within her belly, while at the same time housing a med bay, command center, a copter bay, and plenty of storage space aboard for a number of things. To her rear sits four massive, experimental Two-series Hydrocombobulator Steam-Powered Turbo-Charged Engines that drive the three large propellers that push the ship through the sea. A single row of cannons line her sides while atop her deck several metal communications tower stand proudly amongst her light blue colors, the banner of the Silver Hand flying proudly. The dark wood of the Prometheus only being visible from the inside, outside, she was coated in thick titansteel armor to protect those within her. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Naval Fleets Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Disbanded Organizations